1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish washers, and more particularly, to a sump assembly for holding washing water and supplying the washing water to spray nozzles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The dish washer is a home appliance for washing dishes by spraying high pressure washing water to the dishes with spray nozzles. In general, the dish washer is provided with a tub having a washing space therein, a plurality of dish racks in the tub, spray nozzles for spraying the washing water to the dish racks, and a sump assembly for holding the washing water and supplying the washing water to the spray nozzles.
In operation of the dish washer, the washing water supplied from an outside of the dishwasher is stored in the sump assembly, and the sump assembly supplies the washing water to the spray nozzles. Then, the spray nozzles spray the washing water toward the dishes placed on the dish racks in the tub, for washing the dishes. The washing water contaminated as the dishes are washed drops down to a lower side of the tub, and stored in the sump assembly, again.
As the washing progresses, the washing water is contaminated, gradually. According to this, if the washing water is contaminated heavily, the contaminated washing water is drained from the sump assembly, and fresh washing water is supplied to the sump assembly. However, if contamination of the washing water is not heavy, the washing water is supplied from the sump assembly to the spray nozzles, again. In order to determine a level of contamination of the washing water, a sensor is provided to the sump assembly.
In general, the sensor is mounted on a bottom side of the sump assembly having the washing water held therein. However, in general, because the bottom side has sediment deposited thereon, the sensor fails to measure an accurate level of contamination due to the sediment.
In the meantime, because the sump assembly has a plurality of components assembled together, the washing water is liable to leak through joining portions of the components, or the like, to an outside of the sump assembly. If a water level of the sump assembly becomes low due to the leakage of the washing water to the outside of the sump assembly, a pump that pumps the washing water is liable to surfer from damage, or a heater that heats the washing water can be overheated. However, no dish washer has a structure for sensing the leakage of the washing water, presently.